


good for surgical dexterity

by hyperandrogenism



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Knitting, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperandrogenism/pseuds/hyperandrogenism
Summary: im knitting a yellow ptsd scarf and thought of this and wrote it in literally less than 5 minutes lmaoanyway first aid deserves to knit for his boyfriend and springer deserves to have a scarf knit for him by his boyfriendtumblr post if you want to rb!!!
Relationships: First Aid/Springer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	good for surgical dexterity

**Author's Note:**

> im knitting a yellow ptsd scarf and thought of this and wrote it in literally less than 5 minutes lmao
> 
> anyway first aid deserves to knit for his boyfriend and springer deserves to have a scarf knit for him by his boyfriend
> 
> [tumblr post if you want to rb!!!](https://himboimpactor.tumblr.com/post/621286415778660352/good-for-surgical-dexterity-first-aidspringer)

"I have a present for you," First Aid says, pulling out a medium sized box, "Just something I made. For you to remember me by when you're on missions." He holds the box out and smiles up at Springer, and once again Springer feels the rush of thankfulness for such a sweet boyfriend.

He takes the box and pulls the lid open, and his initial confusion must be obvious on his face because First Aid reaches out to take the length of organic… fabric?

"It's a scarf. It goes around your neck." Springer obediently ducks down to let First Aid wind the soft garment around his neck. It's a nice yellow, it goes well with his colors.

"It's so soft." Springer stands back up and runs his servos over the scarf, smiling wide. "Thank you."

First Aid beams even wider. "I'm glad you like it!" He tugs on the end of the scarf to make Springer lean back down, and kisses him, quick and chaste.

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on tumblr [@himboimpactor](himboimpactor.tumblr.com)


End file.
